


making love to you was never second best

by horrormgc



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 90s AU, Anal, Angst, M/M, Smut, heavy drug use, its at the end tho, michael is sixteen & calum is seventeen, stoner au, the very ending kinda sucks tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrormgc/pseuds/horrormgc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i feel like," michael sat on the bed, careful not to knock anything leftover from last night. "i feel like i'm in 'half baked'," <br/>"michael, we didn't get stoned and sell weed to raise bail, we got stoned and i fucked you in the ass."</p>
<p>or, it's the summer of 1999 and calum and michael make a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	making love to you was never second best

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on here, so thank you for reading if you do!  
> english isn't my first language, so i'm sorry if there are any mistakes  
> imagine michael being kind of small in this, everything of calum's is supposed to be super big on him. 
> 
> i got the title from "i melt with you" by modern english

calum woke up with a cold body pressed up against his stomach, and his bare ass out from underneath the blankets. his initial thought was, “man, i got laid last night”, and he immediately curled around the presumed girl who had sex with him. he knew something was wrong when he noticed the extreme lack of breasts, and when he opened his eyes he had a face full of short, dirty blond hair. short, dirty blond hair that he knew too well for it to not be michael. calum sat up, causing michael to whine and reach for blankets to pull up. the room was a mess, as he’d expected. he knew he’d gotten stoned last night, so there was no doubt that the room would be a mess. he reached down and grabbed a random shirt from the floor, pulling it on along with a pair of boxers he was pretty sure were luke’s.   
ashton was downstairs when calum got there, wearing nothing but the ugly baja hoodie he bought in ambrose.   
“d’you and michael have fun last night?” he muttered, most likely hungover or still slightly drunk. calum groaned in response and pulled the cranberry juice out of the fridge. he poured michael a glass, too, since michael most likely did some heavy stuff last night. michael was never one to pass up on things like coke and heroin. calum, on the other hand, stuck to things like weed. but he sold, so he kept the shoes over the telephone line outside the house. calum walked over and sat next to ashton, putting his feet up over ashton’s legs despite the fact the older boy wasn’t wearing any underwear.   
“hey, do you know what happened with michael and i last night?” calum asked, trying to focus on jim jensen on the tv screen to rid of his headache. ashton turned to him, shocked, as if calum had just broke the signed ‘nevermind’ vinyl luke had gotten him for christmas.   
“you’re telling me, you don’t remember?” calum shook his head. “michael shot up and got all moody. you felt bad and asked me for a condom. the rest i’m hoping you can assume?” calum stared at the wall ahead of him. not having believed what ashton said, he set down his glass and stood up, cracking his back. he walked upstairs, back to the room he and michael had previously been in, hopefully being able to get a few more hours of sleep since michael never woke up at 8am after he did heavy stuff. but once he reached the bedroom, he was proven wrong. michael was stood in the middle of the room in nothing but a t-shirt that went halfway down his thighs, searching for something calum assumed was underwear.   
“hey, sleeping beauty.” calum said, hopefully relieving some of the tension which was about to come. michael looked up at him with half lidded eyes, bloodshot and irritated, and smiled. “we,” calum stuttered, not exactly knowing how to say ‘i think we had sex’. “we need to talk, about last night.” he said, walking over to michael slowly.   
“i know,” was the response he got, and watched as michael pulled on underwear from the floor. “i know you fucked me, calum. just because i was half unconscious the entire time doesn’t mean i couldn’t feel it this morning.” an uncomfortable silence followed after michael’s remark, making calum shift a bit where he was stood.   
“ashton knows.” he said, making michael’s face drop. “so i’m assuming, a lot of other people know, too.” michael rubbed a hand over his face.   
"i feel like," michael sat on the bed, careful not to knock anything leftover from last night. "i feel like i'm in 'half baked',"   
"michael, we didn't get stoned and sell weed to raise bail, we got stoned and i fucked you in the ass." calum said, starting to get annoyed. “this isn’t a joke, michael. if your parents find out not only will they kick you out, but they’ll tell my parent’s meaning i’ll get kicked out, too.”   
“and how exactly would they find out?” he asked, staring at the ashtray on his nightstand next to an empty bottle of cherry coke. he reached over the the pack of cigarettes and lit one, resting it in between his lips. calum squinted at michael and pursed his lips.   
“ashton has a big mouth. i wouldn’t be surprised if he’d already told your parents and they were on their way back from vermont already.” michael ran a hand through his hair and stood up. he shook his head and walked over to calum’s dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans that most likely would be too big on him. he pulled them on, the bottoms pooling at his ankles, and the waist hanging low on his hips.   
“i can’t deal with this right now, calum. i’m awake at eight in the morning, and i’ve gotta get home before i go all ‘a la canona’.” he grabbed his house keys from the floor and headed downstairs. calum listened to the soft padding of his feet on the carpeted stairs, and the mumbling of michael and ashton talking. he waited a moment before following, knowing ashton wouldn’t let michael leave until they talked about what happened. michael was pulling on the ugly adidas sports sandals everyone had once calum reached the kitchen.  
“you look beautiful, you know that right?” calum said, and michael rolled his eyes.   
“you’re just saying that because your dick was up my ass less than twenty four hours ago.”  
“no,” calum walked closer so michael could steady himself on calum’s shoulder. “i’m saying that because you’re dressed in my jeans and t-shirt, and you’re beautiful.” michael rolled his eyes again. “where are you going?”   
“hoboken.”  
“what? why hoboken?”  
“t’pick up flamethrowers. i need something to help me with coming out of this.” he looked up to see calum looking at him like an angered mother. “hey, i’m not buyin’ z, calum. at least i’m taking care of myself.” he opened the door and headed down the driveway to the beaten up chevy lumina. calum followed, despite the fact his neighbors would probably make a scene about him going outside almost half naked.   
“michael, stop. you’re not taking care of yourself, that’s why it’s my job. that’s why i’m taking care of you, not anybody else.”   
“well i never asked you to,” michael yelled, stopping in his tracks and turning around. calum’s jaw dropped and he crossed his arms, attempting to make himself more intimidating.   
“okay, fine, michael. i’ll stop taking care of you, and you’ll have no one there to tell you when to stop. you’ll have no one to drive you home when you’re too stoned to even pick up a fucking phone. you’ll have nobody to make up an excuse to your parents about why you’re acting so stoned, and why you were out ten hours after curfew. nobody will be there to hold you in bed while you’re crying your eyes out while going through fucking abrupt withdrawal after chasing the dragon. you sure as hell know ashton isn’t gonna do anything for you, he can’t even take care of himself. he dropped out the day after sophomore year because the coke he almost overdosed on was taking over his goddamn life. so you can turn around and go home, and i’ll stay here. you won’t be able to call me when you’re vomiting your lungs out and your mood swings are going insane. cause, you know, you never asked me to take care of you.” michael was crying now, his eyes more red instead of pink, and his cheeks flushed. for a moment, calum wanted to go over and comfort him, but he knew he couldn’t.   
“is that it, calum? are you done making me feel more worthless than i already do? you can say all you want about me, and about my life, but what about your police record? you know, the one talking about all the drugs you sold me? were you just doing it so you could get in my ass? cause you’ve succeeded. congratulations calum, you fucking did it.” michael shrugged and turned back around, unlocking the car and opening the door. calum sighed.   
“michael, wait.” surprisingly, michael obliged and closed his eyes. “i shouldn’t have said that. this is my fault. i should’ve never sold you anything, i should’ve never yelled at you, fuck, i should’ve never gotten drunk or high last night.” he ran a hand over his face and reached out his other hand to michael. “michael, i’m sorry, please come inside.” michael looked at calum’s hand, up at calum, and back at his hand. he closed the car door, locking it, and placed his smaller hand into calum’s. he allowed a small smile to spread on his face, and calum smiled too, wrapping his arms around michael. he buried his face in michael’s neck, and pulled back momentarily to look at him. his blond fringe was falling into his eyes, which were bloodshot and red, still wet from crying. his nose and cheeks were tinged pink. calum reached up to push michael’s fringe out of his face, letting his hand rest underneath michael’s chin. he leaned down a bit, he could feel michael’s breath against his own. he still smelled like cigarettes and weed, but it was michael’s smell which was better than nothing. they looked at each other for a moment, as if they were reassuring themselves that this was okay, before calum closed the space between them. michael tasted like cranberry juice and his lips were chapped, but it felt like home and before they knew it they were back in calum’s small bedroom. michael straddled calum’s waist, sitting on his crotch. the jeans two sizes two big did no justice for either of them, so calum quickly pulled them off of michael and threw them on the floor alongside god knows what. the dog tags hanging around michael’s neck made small noises as they hit each other, and the loose shirt gave calum easy access to his hips. he rubbed up and down michael’s back, calming him.   
“calum,” michael breathed out, a small whimper leaving his lips after. calum shushed him, and ran his hand through michael’s hair.  
“it’s okay baby,” he whispered, starting to suck on michael’s neck. “i’m gonna make you feel good. i’m gonna make love to you.” michael whined at that, needing some sort of friction soon.   
before he knew it, he was sat on calum’s dick, his underwear pulled down just enough so he could comfortably move, calum holding him close. michael held onto the headboard, careful not to pull down the tapestry hung above calum’s bed. he slowly lifted himself up, smiling to himself when he heard calum’s breath hitch, and dropped himself back down. calum’s fingers pressed hard into michael’s hips, and helped him lift himself back up, repeating his actions. their lips were colliding, missing each other at certain times, but they always eventually touched each other at some point. it was when michael picked up his pace that calum knew he was in love. he held michael close to his chest the best he could so michael could still ride him, and you could practically see the cartoon hearts bouncing off the two of them. michael was the first to reach his climax, it hit him like a freight train and calum kissed him through it. he was soon to follow, coming into the condom and slowly stopping michael. michael lifted himself off of calum and laid down next to him, pulling the covers up over him. calum pulled the condom off and threw it into the trash can in between the bed and the nightstand. he laid down next to michael, closed his eyes and sighed, pulling michael to his chest. he carded his fingers through michael’s damp hair, using his other hand to move up and down his back.   
“i’m so tired, cal.” michael whispered, and calum’s heart stopped at how upset he sounded. he had never seen michael like this before, so seeing him break down like this was scary.   
“it’s okay, mikey. i’ve got you,” he whispered into michael’s hair and tightened his arms around the younger boy. he pressed soft kisses to michael’s temple and looked at the clock above the doorway to see ashton smiling at him. calum smiled back, getting a nod in return before ashton walked back downstairs. he waited until michael had fallen asleep to carefully move him onto the bed, and get up so he could start cleaning around the two. he spent around ten minutes staring at the small bag of whatever michael had bought the night before, until he made his decision and went to the bathroom to flush them down the toilet.


End file.
